


New Genesis.

by RedRocketStarz



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 23:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2207262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRocketStarz/pseuds/RedRocketStarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I walked into a base were there where kids and crying parents, I came with my older sister. I really didn't want to be picked, but 340 kids go in this and only a group of 10 survive over 20 quests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Genesis.

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are people from my school. But I won't say their last names. This is like hunger games and Maze Runner, but different. If you don't like dying, TURN AWAY NOW! Only warning.

My sister and I started walking towards the capital base. It took a while for us to get there it was about an hour to get half way there. The further we went the more kids there were. We walked into the base were there where kids and crying parents, I came with my older sister. I really didn't want to be picked, but 340 kids go in this and only a group of 10 survive over 20 quests. A lady came up and started right away by calling up groups. The last group was: Wyatt S; Matt W; Alexandra H; Tony P; Hunter B; Ezekiel P; Tahlia V; Meghan T; Ethan N; and Tanner M. Ethan came by me and grumbled "don't screw this up for us" I wanted to punch his face in but instead I just said " I'm not that useless, I'm probably going to do more than you." so we all said bye to our family's, hopefully not forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I think this story will be better than the others I've made before.


End file.
